Episode 2-9
Sagara stands on a cliff in the vicinity of Rindhallow, soliloquizing about the city that is "drenched in the blood of her people." She wants to make sure to raze it to the ground before they attack Eloth. She is interrupted by Riagara, accompanied by Pingara, who reports that Maruna got wind of the details of their plan. Sagara shrugs it off, saying they did let Maruna out of this on Gandharva's request anyway, for his own good. She orders them to make further preparations. In Riche's mansion, alarms go off, indicating the destruction of several basement doors one after another—all while Asha bargains to get the Neutral Bow at a cheaper price. At first, Riche is reluctant, not quite believing Asha's warnings regarding the "half". However, none of her cameras are working, and with every destroyed door and trap, she gets more restless and finally sets up a contract to sell the Bow for only 100 gold to her. With the contract signed, Asha makes preparations to stop Yuta. She requests the Marut&Asvins Statue, made from a fusion of gods' blood, to be brought down to the basement. Riche starts to object, but caves in when Asha ask if she would rather take its place? Asha gets locked in the basement, while the next door is smashed. A half-tied, bleeding Yuta appears at the end of the corridor and Asha uses bhavati indra to decompose the statue and splash him with the red liquid. Yuta stands still while it dissipates. Relieved, the magician explains that the statue contained gods' blood, which is more nutritious than the meat of most suras. Then she asks if he came back to his senses. She understands that he must have acted on instinct, hungry and having been kept bleeding for quite a while. But when she reaches out to him, offering help to get the Hide of Bondage off him, he grins, licks some blood off his hand, and bites her arm before she can react. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Sagara): Sagara! Her back was seen in Gandharva's flashback, but this is her first time being properly seen in Season 2. The only main character who hasn't been fully shown yet is God Kubera... When will he appear? ** Did you have a nice Chuseok (Korean Thanksgiving)? (Currygom goes on about how hers sucked.) ** (Riche's alarm): I keep forgetting the blue-haired guy's earrings. I also forgot them in Ep.2-8 too, far too late... I will leave it, as he is pretty unimportant. I might fix it in the book version. The webtoon is not uploaded by me, so unless it's something important, it's rather hard to fix. At least for this episode I found it before I submitted it. ** (Riche): This fan describes Riche's situation pretty well. (Mine is mine, yours is mine) ** (bloody Yuta): His left hand is tied up, but it looks like he doesn't have it! Yuta may look fragile, but he's pretty powerful, huh? But actually, his limbs are relatively weak. His strongest part is his tail. Next is his bite. But he can't make explosions like Maruna. ** (green text): p.s. (paragraph about how Kubera character items may be used for school festivals) * A Garuda sura told Maruna in Season 1 that Rindhallow is a place that locks up many suras to practice death magic. hoti yama doesn't work on suras, so they may be practicing bhavati yama. Brilith also mentioned that Willarv is the planet where a magician developed the most efficient way to use said death magic. * Some theorize that Gandharva may have left Maruna out of the mission in Kalibloom because the city has many halfs, and Maruna respects halfs of allied races. Maruna even saved a few halfs early in Season 1. 2-9 sagara.PNG|sure to get what she wants 2-9 yuta out of it.PNG|Captures human-form nastikas... Should have read the small print for hungry, exsanguinous chaos rakshasas 2-9 asha approaches yuta.PNG|A simple question, but... 2-9 asha makes a mistake.PNG|...that's definitely a "NO" References